1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rooms which may be extended and retracted with respect to a primary structure, and more particularly to such rooms designed for recreational vehicles and motor homes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become common in the motor home and recreational vehicle arts to provide modular rooms which are retracted into the home or vehicle when it is moved or is traveling down the highways and which may then be extended when the vehicle is stopped. This, of course, can greatly increase the living space within the vehicle, providing much greater comfort.
Room extensions currently available utilize rigid walls, ceilings, and floors which, when retracted within the vehicle, necessarily take up a great deal of space, are quite unsightly, and make movement within the vehicle difficult.